Invisible Till Death
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was a nerd,always made fun of,always pushed around,belittled,despite her obvious genius...until she finally had enough.Now,shes been drawn into world...of shinigami.The Kamis have plans for Kagome. Full Summary Inside Kagome/? R&R,RAPE First Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Till Death**

**Summary: She was a nerd, always made fun of, always pushed around and belittled, despite her obvious genius...until she finally had enough. Now, she's been drawn into a new world, of shinigami. The Kami's have plans for Kagome, she is to stop the path that Ryuk had accidently laid out for the young Detective, L. Will she be able to save him...if he can't see her? **

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: ….who knows….*Smiles Evilly with a Knowing Look***

**Rated: (Hm, I was going to make it T...but like all my stories -_- I can't stop lemon juice from spilling out of my finger tips and out onto the paper and into the computer.) M**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural**

_**WARNING: RAPE IN FIRST CHAPTER**_

**Truly Invisible**

_Lost...I'm lost in a void of my own depression. Drowning...in this dejection. Just get it over with. End it. End all of it. I won't be lost any longer. I won't drown in the suffocation of my own despair any longer...right?_

"Out of the way..._loser_." A busty teen pushed a raven haired girl out of her way. The girl looked up to see who the assailant was, groaning inside at the smirk on the female hovering above her.

She stood up from her spot on the grassy grown. "Kikyou, you couldn't move around?" she asked, looking over the girls figure. Her body was clad in the high school uniform, although, it wasn't a size too small, it did look as if it had been painted on. The skirt was also short enough that it showed the black of her bikini bottom.

"Shut up, you waste of space. All you are is an ugly, antisocial..._FREAK! _A walking brain, a waste of breathing space, a teachers pet!_ Go...die!_" She stormed past her with her posse of Barbie's following close behind.

"Hey Kag's, don't pay any attention to her. She's just being a bitch." Kagome turned to see a short boy next to her. He was in the same grade as her, just a foot smaller. He had red hair in a low pony tail and green eyes. Her own blue orbs closed, she fought back tears before smiling to her friend and opening her eyes.

"I'm fine Shippou. Let's go, class is about to begin, and as it is, I have already been deferred."

"Gee, you have to make an easy sentence complicated?"

"Sorry..."

"No! Don't apologize! I wouldn't be your friend if you were any different." Shippou took her hand and smiled happily before pulling her towards their class.

_Kagome Higurashi, age 17, I have long wavy black hair, though I keep it in a bun most of the time. My eyes are covered with normal glass covered glasses. No prescription, I don't have any problems with eye sight, 20/20 vision actually. However, when I was a little younger, three years ago to be exact, I had been with my younger brother on the Tokyo Express when some random guy began feeling me up. I wore my hair down, no glasses, fitting uniform and looked very attractive. I hated myself for not being aloud to say anything. My brother thankfully didn't notice. When I got home, I changed drastically. My clothes were a slack fit now, my hair was always in a messy bun and I wore large block framed spectacles. I stopped talking with my friends, stopped going on dates, stopped playing with my brother and sports with the neighborhood boys...I just...stopped. I became obsessed with knowledge, law enforcement to be exact. Everyday I saw some type of crime going unpunished. I wanted to be someone who the people could trust to help them._

Kagome walked into her class, Topics in Algebraic Combinatorics.

"Miss. Higurashi, Mr. Kitsu, please take your seats." Kagome nodded her head to her professor and took her seat behind Light Yagami, the school genius and hottest student.

'_One of them at least, the Genius part.'_

"As I was saying, we will be doing a group project, so...row 1, turn and face row 2. Row 3, face row 4 and row 5 face row six."

Kagome with held an annoyed groan, Light turned around and placed his desk against hers like the others before turning in his seat to face the teacher. She went about with papers, handing one to each group.

"Hand in your _best_ three problems from those below. _Reasonable_ collaboration is permitted, but you should not just copy someone else's solution or look up a solution from an outside source. That means no using your electronic devices, such as laptops, cell phones excreta. We will (subjectively) indicate the difficulty level of each problem as follows:

[1] Easy

[2] Moderately Difficult

[3] Difficult

[4] Horrendously Difficult

[5] Unsolved

You have until the end of class, start."

Light faced Kagome who already pulled out a black leather bound journal with the words, 'If you would not be forgotten as soon as you are dead, either write something worth reading or do things worth writing', scrawled in neat handwriting in a fine point white marker.

"So which―"

"2, 3 and 4 would probably be the best bet. Unless you care to try 3, 4 and 5, I personally have no problem trying an unsolved."

"...3, 4 and 5."

"Alright then. You start 3, I'll start 4 and then we can both work on 5. I'm sure it'll run smoother and get done quicker that way. Or we could start with 5 and then move on to 3 and 4. It's your choice."

"The first way, that sounds satisfactory."

Kagome nodded, opening her journal she started taking things down.

**-x-x-x-**

**(45 minutes later)**

'_A transposition is a permutation which exchanges two elements and keeps all others fixed; for example (__**1 3**__) is a transposition. Every permutation can be written as a product of transpositions; for instance, the permutation g from above can be written as __**g = (1 5) (1 2) (3 4)**__. Since __**g**__ can be written as a product of an odd number of transpositions, it is then called an __odd permutation__, whereas f is an __even permutation__._

_The representation of a permutation as a product of transpositions is not unique; however, the number of transpositions needed to represent a given permutation is either always even or always odd. There are several short proofs of the invariance of this __parity of a permutation._

_The product of two even permutations is even, the product of two odd permutations is even, and all other products are odd. Thus we can define the sign of a permutation. With this definition is a __group homomorphism__ (__**{+1, –1}**__ is a group under multiplication, where __**+1 is e**__, the __neutral element__). The __kernel__ of this homomorphism, i.e. the set of all even permutations, is called the __alternating group__ An. It is a __normal subgroup__ of __**Sn**__, and for __**n ≥ 2 **__it has __**n! / 2 **__elements. The group Sn is the __semidirect product__ of An and any subgroup generated by a single transposition._

_Furthermore, every permutation can be written as a product of adjacent transpositions, that is, transpositions of the form __**a a + 1**__. For instance, the permutation g from above can also be written as __**g = (4 5) (3 4) (4 5) (1 2) (2 3) (3 4) (4 5)**__. The representation of a permutation as a product of adjacent transpositions is also not unique.' _Kagome wrote down what Light said, doing the math in her head as she did.

It was ten minutes later that the two finished and turned their work in. While he signed his name next to hers, she moved his desk back and sat down in her own seat. The rest of the class was only finishing their first, starting their second or almost done with their second.

Light sat back down and ignored her for the rest of the class. She laid her head down on her desk and fell into a light sleep. Well aware of the brown murky eyes that glared heatedly at her.

When the bell rang, she heard the shuffling of feet as students turned in finished and unfinished work. She put her Journal back in her black messenger bag; in the corner of the bag on the flap were three dark blue, light blue and white butterflies. She was about to stand when a book wacked her in the back of the head.

"Oh my, I am _so_ _sorry_." Kagome didn't have to look at who spoke. She stood up; the eyes of the class and professor were on them. She took her bag and carried it to the door, opening it before pausing and turning to face Kikyou.

"Something funny about people like you, Kikyou, is that, you being as bitchy, domineering and cowardly as you are...no matter if it was today, tomorrow, next week or next year...if you were to die...you would die alone, no one would care. See, funny." Kagome left the room speechless. Kikyou's cold glare followed her out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Her classes passed and it was finally gym. She watched the other girls leave as she continued to pick up her clothes and personal items. Someone had earlier, thought it funny to empty her gym lockers contents off onto the floor. Sighing, she continued cleaning up the mess until she got to a picture, a bunch actually. They were all of her and edited to look like her with different guys. A certain letter caught her eye and she picked it up.

_Dear Loser,_

_Now, a whore will get the attention she deserves. I know, I know, I out did myself with those pics, yes, none of those guys even know you and yes, you aren't a whore, but you know something __funny__? No one ever believes a loser, and after gym class...you will be. I hope you enjoy my selection of men for you, don't worry, their all hot, but a little rough._

_Yours truly,_

_Kikyou Machi_

_P.S. – Look Behind You!_

Kagome was shaking as she turned around and saw too legs clad in jeans, looking up she saw Kikyou's brother standing with his friends.

"Kagome, you used to be so hot, damn, you still are, just..." he moved down to her level, taking her glasses from her face, quite aware of the fear in her eyes. "...get rid of all this excess junk. We both know you pass your eye examination every year with 20/20." His hand moved behind her head and removed the clip from her hair. Tossing it aside, he leaned forward and pulled a lock of her hair forward, placing a kiss on the silky tress, he smirked, "Now...let the fun begin."

Kagome stood and bolted only to run into a large man, he was heavily built and tall. He took hold of her and spun her around to face the brother of Kikyou. His hair black and crimped into waves, red eyes stared into her azure.

"Kagome, don't put up a fight. I don't want to hurt you, you know this."

"Then let me go, please Naraku, don't do this." Tears fell down her cheeks, for a moment she saw guilt and alarm flash in his eyes before quickly vanishing to lust, hate and fascination. Her hands were held tightly in the air as he walked closer to her, she moved to kick him away when both her legs were taken by two of his other lackeys.

**-...RAPE STARTS NOW...-**

"Don't do this, don't aHH! NO! STOP I―Mmmph." Naraku tightened the bandana around her head that covered her mouth.

"Make this easy on yourself; if you struggle it will only hurt you."

**-EEERRRRIIIIIIIIP-**

He tore off her top and immediately she tried to move out of his touch but to no avail. He pressed light kisses to her neck.

'_No, not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!!!! NARAKU DON'T!!!'_

"Mmmuhm, mmmkmu, mmmp!" He ignored her and his kisses traveled to the tops of her breasts, pulling a knife from his back pocket, he snapped it open.

"Kagome," He leaned forward, his lips caressing her ear, _"I'm sorry." _He whispered.

His hands moved along her nipples, her body reacting to his gentle caresses against her will, more tears fell from her eyes.

"_I love you so much, yet I'm forced to do this...for your own good."_

'_My own __**good**__?!'_

He descended to his knees and placed kisses down the valley of her breasts. She struggled more, trying to free _some_ part of her body. His tongue flicked against her pale rose colored nipples. They were perked and hard from the attention. She hated herself for the human's body and inability to control hormonal instinct.

His hands traveled along her curves, his ever touch and move sent shivers down her spine. Running his fingers over the upper hem of the skirt, he unbuttoned the three buttons before hooking his fingers and pulling her skirt and panties down. The boys were smirking, releasing her long enough to pull the fabric from her legs and feat.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Her muffled scream made one of the lackeys holding her laugh. His hand traveled to her breast before a glare from Naraku made him back off.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you myself."

'_N-Naraku, Kami...why are you doing this to me, torturing me like this? I WANT THIS TO END!!! ALL OF IT!' _She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for everything to be a horrible nightmare, praying that she'd wake up. She heard the sound of a zipper and her eyes snapped open and she stared wide eyed at Naraku, his member placed at her entrance, another part of her which had obviously betrayed her too.

"You're already so wet Kagome," Standing up, he leaned forward and kissed her. Wiping away the tears that were still falling, he leaned forward to her left. _"I knew you would like this, I told you I didn't want to hurt you."_

'_THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!?'_

Suddenly, she felt pain course through her lower body, a trickling sound echoed loudly in her ears as her body froze in pain, Naraku groaned in obvious pleasure. She didn't want to look down, she could feel the liquid of what she knew she didn't want to see, ooze down her leg. Going against her better judgment, she looked down, blood leaked from her once pure core and down her leg. She cried harder when Naraku pulled out, he was huge, more then she could obviously take.

"That felt great! You are so tight. Release her." The guys looked hesitant but let her go. Naraku pushed her to the ground as she tried to take off; he grabbed both her wrists and held them for his lackeys. They held her while he removed his last articles, looking down at his blood and whitish/clear citrus covered dick, he smiled gently. Moving to her opening, he forced her bloody legs open and prepared himself again before taking her.

"MMMM! MNMM!" She jerked at the second intrusion. His hands took her wrists again, taking them back from his lackey before moving in and out at an even pace. She had tried struggling, but her body reacted more to that then lying still.

Finally, she gave in, she stopped moving, let him have her.

'_I can't take any more...this feeling, why do I feel this way, WHY!!?'_

He continued and continued; finally...he pulled out and came on the shower walls opposite of the lockers.

**-...RAPE ENDS NOW...-**

Her eyes glazed with tears, passion and hate, he cringed as that hate was most likely directed to him.

"_I'm sorry."_ He whispered into her ear for the second time. He stood and dressed, sparing one last glance at the girl he loved, at the girl he broke. He left with his lackeys right behind him.

Kagome had stopped crying, she lay staring up at the ceiling.

'_Why...'_

She looked to the fake photos.

'_Why...'_

She looked to the mixture of white, clear and red liquids, mixing and mingling on the floor.

'_Why...'_

Standing, she struggled to the mirror.

'_WHY!?!'_

Her fist collided with the mirror, glass shattered everywhere. She stumbled back and fell. Standing again, she made her way to the shower and turned the scorching hot water on, unaware of it washing away the sperm, blood and juices of the forced activity. She cried when the hot water drummed against her back. Sliding to her knees, she looked up and saw a long shard of the glass lying on the wet stone floor next to her. Picking it up, she eyed the glass.

'_What's left...what more is there? I have nothing left...' _She grimaced, she drug the blade across her wrist in a deep cut. Blood washed down her arm and Kagome smiled.

'_It's going to end, finally.' _She laid on the ground that had shower water beat at her body and the ground. Blood poured down the faucet. _'I remember reading, that those who sell their souls, commit suicide or give half of what remains of their life, aren't excepted into heaven or hell.'_ Her eyes fell closed; a deep sleep captured her, before her life...slipped away.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wah! I hope you enjoyed~! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Till Death**

**Summary: She was a nerd, always made fun of, always pushed around and belittled, despite her obvious genius...until she finally had enough. Now, she's been drawn into a new world, of shinigami. The Kami's have plans for Kagome, she is to stop the path that Ryuk had accidently laid out for the young Detective, L. Will she be able to save him...if he can't see her? **

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: ….who knows….*Smiles Evilly with a Knowing Look***

**Rated: (Hm, I was going to make it T...but like all my stories -_- I can't stop lemon juice from spilling out of my finger tips and out onto the paper and into the computer.) M**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural**

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Shinigami...I Think Not**

Light Yagami was sitting in his last class. He just finished the assignment when Ryuk floated through the wall and towards him with a wide grin. Light was curious, but he would wait to question his friend. He stood up and took the assignment to his teacher.

"Very well, Mr. Yagami, you are excused."

"Thank you Sensei." He bowed politely before walking back to his seat and grabbing his bag and leaving, Ryuk chuckling behind him. Once out of the classroom he turned to Ryuk.

"What is so humorous, Ryuk?"

"**Follow me."** Light frowned, but followed close behind the Shinigami until he was standing in front of the girls' gym locker room.

"I never thought of you as the pervert type, Ryuk."

"**Hahaha, look inside. Only one human is inside."**

"..." He sighed before knocking, when no answer came, he cracked the door a bit and the first thing he noticed was the silence, yes the shower was running...but there was an eerie silence that was held high in the air.

"Light Yagami, heh, never thought I'd see you trying to catch a glimpse of the female anatomy." Light froze and turned to see the smaller red head that was always hanging around Kagome.

"Uh...Kitsu...right?"

"Shippou is fine. No one is in their right now though, unless you're meeting someone."

"Are you meeting someone?"

"Sort of, I came to grab Kagome's stuff so that we can just head home instead of having to deal with Kikyou." Shippou said, moving around Light and walking inside. "Come on," Shippou told him.

"The shower is on though, that means someone is in here."

"Hello!?" Shippou called as he and Light walked towards the running water. "Kags?" He called out. He paused at the sight. Light looked at what Shippou was looking at. A mirror was shattered; broken glass littered the hard floor. Next to it laid torn clothes, a cut bra and panties. "K-Kago-me," Shippou's voice shook in fear, he ran to the stall with running water and pulled the curtain to the side, his eyes widened and he fell backwards.

"Shippou!"

"**HAHAHA" **Ryuk laughed loudly, the laughter went unheard by Shippou, but annoyed Light as he moved to the now open shower stall. He stared at the sight, the girl he had earlier been partners with, Kagome, was leaning against the corner of the stall, blood was running down the hole in the floor for water, glass was held limp in one hand, a piece of paper was held limp in the other, her body was pale from blood loss and her eyes shut. She looked peaceful in the soaking state of death, her hair now down, covered her breasts, her skirt was clinging to her soaking body.

"No...not you Kagome, not like this."

Light fished his cell phone out and dialed his father.

"Dad! A girl is dead, in the changing room. Another student and I just found her."..."Yes sir."..."I will. Call me when you get here and I'll unlock the door." With that, Light hung up and moved to the door as the coach and girls started piling in.

"Mr. Yagami, what is the meaning of this insubordination?!" The coach said in disappointment.

"I assure you, this is no insubordination. May I borrow you for a moment?"

The coach nodded and turned to her class. "Stay here, I will be back."

"**Yes Sensei!"**

The Coach followed into the locker room and to Shippou.

"Mr. Kitsu, you are here too? Have you seen Kagome? She wasn't here fo―oh god! No...Kagome..." She moved forward to touch the cheek of her student, tears forming in her eyes. Light took hold of her forearm and held her from going any further.

"You can't touch her. My father is on his way with a squad, I need you to lock this room up, no one can come in."

"R-right. I will lock up and retrieve the principle and vice principle."

"Also, could you call her―"

"No!" Shippou stopped Light before he could continue. "I'll call Mrs. Higurashi...they shouldn't hear this from a teacher. I'll tell them." Light and the coach nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Such a dreary place...'_ Kagome looked around at the grey, black and seemingly dead land. Her senses were over come with the smell of rotting corpses, blood that moistened the ground. She looked at her wrist, the cut still there, but no blood leaked from the wound.

"A human, in the Shinigami realm...this is interesting."

"..." She turned and came face to face with a skeletal figure with stretched flesh covering certain parts. "What is this place?"

"Are you deaf human?" Wings sprouted from his back and he hovered in the air. "The Shinigami Realm. Now, I'll deal with you...Kagome Higurashi." He pulled a book out and wrote something in it. The title caught her attention.

'_Death...Note...what is a death note...'_

She stared at what she guessed was a Shinigami...since she was obviously in a Shinigami realm. He was laughing mad. He suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her, blinking once, then again. He looked above her head, then back at the book.

"Why are you still alive?"

"I'm Alive? I thought I was dead...I killed myself, or I thought so."

"Oh...suicide. Don't know why you're here. I'll take you to the shinigami king." She frowned but followed carefully and silently behind. She looked down and noticed that she was draped in a shimmering and slightly fade through white dress, her feet were bare and there wasn't an ounce of blood on her anywhere...but the cut...was still there.

'_So strange...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Yes ma'am, we have an idea who was behind the rape, but someone had to have helped her."

"I'm sorry, her?" Mrs. Higurashi looked taken aback.

"Kikyou Machi."

"EXCUSE ME!" A woman screamed in outrage, pulling her daughter along with her. Kikyou looked frightened. "How dare you accuse my daughter! What proof do you have?!"

"Is this enough proof?" Chief Yagami handed over the letter and Mrs. Machi read over it. Her eyes widened and Kikyou stepped back when her mother looked at her in pure outrage and disgust. Her mother lashed out with her hand and slapped her hard across her face, sending her to the concrete road.

"You disgusting demon child. What did she _ever_ do to deserve this!? How could you!? Kagome was the sweetest and kindest girl you could ever meet, never did anything wrong. SO WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!"

"Why...? WHY?! BECAUSE I HATED HER! HER VERY BEING WAS A THORN IN MY SIDE! THE PEBBLE IN MY SHOE! SHE WAS A WRETCH! A SCREW UP! A LOSER! NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES FROM HER! But that doesn't matter now, she's dead. I don't have to worry about it."

"You are no daughter of mine."

Mrs. Higurashi was crying, being comforted by Chief Yagami as Kikyou said those horrible things. Mrs. Machi turned and got on her kneed before bowing in apology, respect and sympathy.

"Higurashi-San, I am deeply sorry, I had no idea that―"

"Go...just...go. Your words will not bring my daughter back." Mrs. Higurashi said. Shippou watched as police took a screaming Kikyou and put her in the cop car. The he watched as they pushed the body bag of his best friend out of the school.

"Kagome..." Tears fell from his eyes. "Why did this happen...?" He fell to his knees, Souta, Kagome's brother, hadn't moved, spoken or cried since he was told. His mother literally had to carry him to the school. He was only 7 years old, but living on a shrine, he knew of death.

"_Sis..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped next to the Shinigami, standing right outside of a large bone built castle.

"_How homey,"_ She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I think so." He opened the door and pushed her in first. "Hurry."

"Right, right." She walked through the long hallway until it stopped at a large door.

"Shinigami first?"

"..." He opened the door after knocking and bowed his head. "Sire, a dead human has wandered into the Shinigami Realm."

"Yes, I anticipated her arrival. You have been given a task, Kagome. You are a Shinigami for the time being, by ruling out of my power. However, next to the request of the higher ups, I have a request of my own."

"Requests? Like what?"

"The first, a rogue Shinigami changed a life that was supposed to live longer then the path the Shinigami forced him down. Protect the man L Lawliet. Second, bring back Ryuuku and Remu. They are two Shinigami that broke a law, going to the Human Realm." He held his hand out and two Death Notes appeared.

"The rules are similar to that of Ryuuku's. These are yours."

Kagome nodded and picked the two up, suddenly a white messenger bag with two shinigami wings in the center of the flap appeared over her shoulder.

"What―"

"You are a Shinigami, but also a Guardian Angel, under orders of Kami."

"..." She was confused, but nodded, placing both books into the bag.

"Remember something though, if a human touches your book, the book is theirs, and they can then see you. Now, Sadese, take her to the stairway that Ryuuku left through." Sadese, the Shinigami she had been walking with, nodded and bowed before leaving. Kagome bowed before turning to leave...she stopped and walked back into the Kings room.

"Do I have wings?"

"Yes, all Shinigami do, yours only appear if you need them. Think about them, and they'll appear." She bowed again before running to catch up with Sadese.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Till Death**

**Summary: She was a nerd, always made fun of, always pushed around and belittled, despite her obvious genius...until she finally had enough. Now, she's been drawn into a new world, of shinigami. The Kami's have plans for Kagome, she is to stop the path that Ryuk had accidently laid out for the young Detective, L. Will she be able to save him...if he can't see her? **

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: ….who knows….*Smiles Evilly with a Knowing Look***

**Rated: (Hm, I was going to make it T...but like all my stories -_- I can't stop lemon juice from spilling out of my finger tips and out onto the paper and into the computer.) M**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery/Supernatural**

**NOTE: I don't want to follow the story line, sorry guys. ;P**

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Shinigamis, Detectives and Murderers oh my!**

Souta stared out his bedroom window, he watched as the grey clouds overhead started swirling, something came out of the center of the cloud formation that looked like a bird. He squinted his eyes at the flying figure in the sky.

"Souta?" He heard Shippou and turned lifeless eyes to the older boy. "Your mom say's that dinner is ready." Souta turned back to the clouds, no longer were the wings of the bird visible as rain started to fall. He walked out of his room, Shippou looked at where he was staring, but after not seeing anything he sighed then followed the boy.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked down at the wet city of Tokyo, she found one of the beings she was sent after, but...how was she to find the detective...Her wings were split, one skeletal and black feathered, the other lush and angelic in white.

'_At least, I don't have to worry about rain...'_ She flew down to the other Shinigami that was following Light Yagami from her class before she died.

"Hm?" The shinigami turned to her, the Light noticed his attention move away from him; he looked straight through her and around her, trying to see what his Shinigami saw. "Part demon part angel?"

"No," She noticed Light turned to the Shinigami. "I'm a Shinigami like you, as well as a guardian angel. Forgive me though, I just started today."

"I'm aware, just saw your body earlier yesterday."

"AH! Y-you saw that!?"

"I showed him, who informed his father."

"Who is this?" She knew him, but how did Light no a Shinigami?

"The nightmare of many and a god to many others."

"You don't mean!"

**-Flashback-**

"_Did you see the news?!"_

"_About Kira you mean!?"_

"_I heard about it! He got rid of 12 criminals last night!"_

"_A bunch of CSI guys too! He's a killer!"_

"_That's because they are trying to stop him from getting rid of the criminals! Kira is a god of Light!"_

"_He's our Savior!"_

"_He's a murderer!"_

"_I bet he's handsome!"_

"_I bet he looks like a stalking old man!"_

"_Oh be quiet! You wouldn't know a god from a toad!"_

"_Hehe,"_

"_Oh you annoying female, what do you know of gods!?"_

**-End-Flashback-**

"Kira...he's Kira!"

"That's right, what do you plan to do about it." The Shinigami asked.

"First, I plan to send you and the other Shinigami back to the Shinigami Realm. Then, I have to set right what you screwed up!"

"Screwed up?"

"Exactly, L is on a path that will only be met with death, and it's your fault! The king wants you and your friend to return!"

"Ah, I can't do that yet."

Kagome frowned; Light was glaring at everything the Shinigami said to the invisible being he couldn't see.

"Ryuk! Let's go." Kagome watched the two leave and called out to Ryuk.

"If you wish to play this kind of game against me Ryuk, no that Light, is not the only genius here! I will guide L, silently, behind the veil of darkness that separates humans from us."

"Let the games begin..." Ryuk muttered, Light looked at him in confusion.

Kagome glared, "Yes...let the games begin."

**-x-x-x-**

L stared over at the latest information on the Kira case; he glanced at a picture on his desk. A woman had decapitated herself in a prison. _'How is that possible? The chances of a clean cut would be 3 percent. Not very high, yet she managed...its unnerving how Kira has so much power. I'll stop him, I am Justice, I have to stop him.'_

L turned around suddenly; the feel of eyes watching him sent unseen tremors up his spine. _'Strange...'_ He looked about the room, searching every corner and examining every shadow with his keen eye. "Hello," He called out in his uninterested tone. Finally he turned back to the desk and continued working, not satisfied with the lack of response.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Can he sense me?' _Kagome had decided to follow her instincts and they led her here. She wasn't sure, but she figured that this...unique man...was Detective L.

The door suddenly slammed open. "Ryuzaki!" Kagome turned to see a man in his mid twenties running to _Ryuzaki_ as he called her _L_ suspect. "On the TV! It's Kira!"

L turned in his chair and faced a large TV; the young man flipped it on. A white screen that she had seen multiple times for the god of many of her classmates, Black English font spelt out **KIRA** in bold letters.

"_L, you see the extant of my power, stay out of my way, or I will get rid of you as well."_

Kagome frowned, _'If he could have, he already would have.'_

"_As it stands, twenty three of your pawns have been disposed of. Get smart L, I am Justice and I will not lose."_ The screen turned black before Sakura TV News returned to the screen.

'_That seemed rather pointless...I thought Light was a genius.' _Kagome turned and looked at L who was watching the channel attentively. She looked back and her eyes widened as a bunch of squares appeared with dead officers in them. L's eyes closed before he turned back to his computer.

"Ryuzaki, what are we going to do?"

"Wait for now."

'_He's not...stuck, is he...?'_

"_L..."_

He turned around quickly and she froze in place, he stared right at her...but saw nothing.

"Ryuzaki...? Is something wrong?"

"No, take the day off Matsu."

"Uh, yes sir." Kagome suddenly remembered something, looking above _Matsu's _head, she squinted her eyes.

'_How do I do the eye name thing?'_ She thought about seeing the name and suddenly, Touta Matsuda in red floating letters and above that was his life span.

"_Touta Matsuda...and..." _She paid no heed to L who was now listening to whatever soft whisper he was hearing. Looking above L's head as Matsuda shut the door behind him. _"L Lawliet... so that's his name."_

"Who's there? I know you are in here, I can hear you...I just can't...see you."

"_So, you can hear me?" _Kagome sat down in front of him and smiled as his eyes stared over her head. _"Down, a little more."_ He looked down and gave a mental nod. _"That's right. L, my name, is Kagome Higurashi."_

"A victim of Kira's―"

"_Oh, no, I...killed myself." _Her voice dropped.

L didn't change his intellectual look, staring at where he thought her eyes were. "You went to Light Yagami's school. Died at the age of 17, you have a younger brother and mother, Souta and Rei Higurashi; you were found by your best friend Shippou Kitsu. Your father is deceased. Apparently, you were raped, and then you committed suicide. So I was right."

"_How, I thought you said I was a victim of__―__"_

"No, that was Light Yagami's assessment. I had my doubts; Kira is a murderer, but a high school girl, with no records of insubordination or rebelliousness, no juvenile punishments and no bad grades. According to your school records, you are a genius, much like Light and myself; you stayed out of trouble, never fought...no family relations to a criminal or someone with a criminal record. You were clean; Kira wouldn't kill you, much less have you raped then kill you."

"_You...have done your research..."_

"Those were the obvious facts; I dug into your past a little more before deciding that your case wasn't part of the Kira case and closing your file, leaving the rest to th police."

"_My death is meaningless, but you..."_

"What about me?"

"_You can't die L, you must live. Light wins, if you die."_

"Light? So you think its Light too?"

Kagome moved towards L, placing her hand on his cheek, _"I know it is, but L, I'm dead, I can't stand before a judge and testify." _He looked up into her eyes, now close enough that he could tell accurately where she was. _"It's you, who has to prove he's guilty, but I'll be here with you all the way L, I'll help you. Just tell me what you need, and I promise I will do it."_

"You'll stay with me?"

Kagome frowned in confusion, his coal black eyes held curiosity, innocence and a childish outlook on life._ "Yes, I will stay with you L."_ A light brightened in his eyes for only a moment before he turned away from her, typing on his laptop furiously, multiple pictures popped up and Kagome recognized the decapitated head of the woman he had earlier been looking at. _"Kagura Izo, wasn't she sentenced for the murder of her husband, she had been cheating on him when he caught her and tried to kill her lover, she fought back and won?"_

"Yes, her lover was Onigumo Kimatowa and...her husband Naraku Izo. Onigumo knew she was married, however, after he witnessed her murder her husband he left her."

"_But she killed to protect him...why would you leave someone willing to risk their life...for you?"_

"Fear, Confusion, he wanted to avoid publicity...who knows."

"_I guess; so what, did Kira get her?"_

"Yes, he had her cut her own head off."

"_That isn't possible; they have no sharp objects in high security cells."_

"True, the object, during a break, at 3:30...she broke of some wood and sawed it through her neck. The splinters will testify to that."

"_Disgusting, it's like he's trying to come up with new and more creative deaths now, rather then just killing criminals."_

"That may be exactly what he's doing. I'm 44 percent sure that he is losing interest in criminals."

"_Or...judging by the type of murder, how did she kill her husband?"_

L looked over his shoulder to the couch when he heard a chuckle,

"_I'm over here."_

"..." He looked to his left then typed into his laptop, a report on the husbands body from autopsy showed on his screen and the two read through the details.

"She hit him several times with a wooden shredder. It's used to cook with...one to the head, multiple to his arm and the killing blow to his neck, shredded half her husbands neck."

"_And the others?"_

"A man, Kan Mawaki, he was in jail for the murder of his three daughters, each one had there head's smashed in, he was found dead after slamming his head into a stone wall multiple times until dead. Marcus White, an American who moved to Japan back six years ago and started killing you Japanese women, he would tear off their arms, cut out their tongues and let them bleed to death. In jail, he..._bit_ off his own tongue before ripping his own arms from his body."

"_He is starting to kill them in accordance to their crimes."_

"So it seems. Can you follow Light, tell me who is next?"

"_Sure, I will go now; I'll be back within a few hours."_

"Wait, why are you helping me?"

"_I guess...in a way, I am your guardian angel."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Eh, I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review, please regard me kindly. ^_^''**


End file.
